The Call To Battle
by VeryShortMidget
Summary: Vegeta is about to leave for battle. Experience the moment between Bulma and him.


**The Call To Battle**

He was going again. He was stepping into danger and grabbing it fiercely by the collar, taunting it. He was going into battle. For her sake… for their sake. For his son. He was going to defend them with his life, with every molecule of life inside of him that made him who he was. He would fight until there was nothing left inside of him… this she knew all too well. He always pushed himself to the edge. He was going into battle with his head held high to defend everything that he loved and cared about. And that was us. Our son and I.

_It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word_

Bulma remembered the first time she realized she felt something for him. Something more than just friendship. She had seen him lying in the rubble of the gravity machine and her heart leaped, pounded and danced with the feeling. Running towards him, she was hoping, wishing and praying that he was not dead. They had not yet had their time together, he could not be dead! He was not dead and once again her heart leaped, pounded and danced with the feeling. She was overwhelmed with happiness. She had taken care of him after that. From then on the feeling grew. She slightly hoped that he would feel the same for her and then he had. Somehow she had always known that he would.

_And then that word grew louder and louder  
'Til it was a battle cry  
I'll come back  
When you call me  
No need to say goodbye_

Bulma was quietly sitting on their bed, her hands nervously in her lap. Her face represented worry and sadness. She watched as Vegeta put on his battle gear. His muscles rippling with every movement he made. He had not looked at her yet, but she knew that he knew that she did not want him to go. She was scared. What would happen to Trunks and her if Vegeta did not return? She watched as he slipped on his gloves – the last of his gear. She looked down, if she looked at him any more, she knew that she would cry. Cry for both of them, because he never did show his feelings.

_Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never been this way before  
All you can do is try to know who your friends are  
As you head off to the war_

He was leaving soon and that would mean that she would have to wait and see what happened. The waiting and the uncertainty was the most difficult to bear. Not knowing what was happening to him was the worst of all. He had gone to battle before, but this time she had a bad feeling deep in her stomach. She hoped it did not mean what she thought it did. She could not bear to think what it would be like without him, what it would be like for Trunks not to have a father around. She shifted on the bed, still deep in her fearful thoughts.

_Pick a star on the dark horizon  
And follow the light  
You'll come back when it's over  
No need to say goodbye_

Vegeta came towards and lifted her into his arms, his hands gently running up and down her back. Bulma put her arms around his neck, hugging him close. She did not need his words. She just needed his touch and his comfort. He was about to say something, but she stopped him by putting a finger on his lips.

"_You'll come back when it's over, no need to say goodbye." _A tear trickling down her cheek.

_Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget_

He held her gaze, gently wiping the stray tear away. Vegeta remembered the first time he had held her like this and he knew it would be that way until the day he died. He could tell Bulma was remembering the very first time he had held her like there had been no tomorrow. Her eyes showed it all.

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
'Til they're before your eyes  
You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say goodbye_

They had been under a willow tree, its long branches giving them the privacy they deserved. The silent hush of the tree had surrounded them. The light breeze had made the leaves dance around them as they had taken pleasure in each other. After, he had held her like he was holding her now. He had kissed her like she was his and she had returned it just as fiercely. Bulma wrapped her arms tighter around Vegeta, she did not want him to leave. She shuddered in his arms and this made him tighten his grip around her. He kissed her one last time and then he was gone.


End file.
